From Me To You
by kinana
Summary: SasuNaru/Yaoi/For SasuNaru Days/ uuuuhhh...kali ini nggak bisa bikin summary...


**From Me To You**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Drabble(?), ALUR LOMPAT KELINCI(?), Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

1. #Sakit

Nyatanya Naruto itu orang selalu banyak bicara dan pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata kedalam sebuah kalimat panjang yang menyenangkan, beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang hanya mengandalkan "Hn" miliknya untuk dimengerti artinya. Tapi kenapa saat Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura dengan erat dia menjadi pendiam? Kenapa dia merasa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bergerak? Kenapa dia merasa semua kosakata dalam hidupnya menghilang? Kenapa dia merasa dadanya sesak? Dan yang paling penting kenapa rasanya oksigen menjauhi dirinya...

2. #Bodoh

"Teme, Selamat!" Naruto menyodorkan(?) tangannya, menunggu Sasuke untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Selamat untuk apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto menunduk, rasanya sakit itu kembali di merambati hatinya saat memori kemarin sore kembali terlintas di kepalanya. "Selamat atas jadianmu dengan Sakura-chan," Naruto berbisik lirih-tidak rela menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bukan lah miliknya. Mendengar itu Sasuke mendengus kasar, kenapa si pirang ini tidak mengerti perasaannya juga sih?!

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sakura." Kata Sasuke datar, Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah tampan milik Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Dia adikku, apa salah memeluk adikmu yang sedang dilanda putus cinta?" kata Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Naruto melongo mendapati sebuah fakta barusan, dia memang bodoh, tapi tidak cukup bodoh sampai-sampai tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula...ada orang lain yang aku suka." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil melenggang pergi setelah melirik Naruto sebentar

3. #Suka

"Teme! Ayo bilang! Siapa yang kamu suka?!" Naruto bertanya sambil terus mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan di taman kampus untuk menuju gedung fakultas sebelah. Setelah kejadian kemarin Naruto tidak ingin salah sasaran lagi, jadi dia bertekad untuk menanyakan siapa yang Sasuke suka, siapa tahu kan dia lagi beruntung karena yang disukai Sasuke itu dirinya. "Siapa, Teme?!" Naruto semakin gencar mengekori Sasuke, "Siapa, Teme? Ino? Hinata? Karin?" Naruto terus bertanya dan mengeluarkan nama-nama yang membuat hatinya bagai tersayat. "Teme! Beritahu! Beritahu! Beritahu! Beritahu!" Naruto terus berbicara-berisik, sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil berteriak-teriak, "Beritahu! Beritahu! Berita-"

Cup

Naruto langsung terdiam katika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah pada bibirnya.

4. #Heart Attack

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Naruto yang kini wajahnya memerah, 'Manis' batinnya dalam hati saat melihat bibir membengkak Naruto yang tentu saja karena ulah dirinya. "Te-teme..."Naruto berbicara terbata. Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya yang gemetaran-efek ciuman ringan dari Sasuke. Smirk. Sasuke menyeringai lebar, dia memeluk Naruto dan mendekatkan bibir tipis nan sexy miliknya pada telinga kiri Naruto. Lambat. Dia berbisik.

"Yang ku suka itu...Namikaze Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping telinga Naruto, membuat badan ramping si empunya telinga bergetar ringan disertai dengan warna merah menyala yang menghiasi wajah imut sekaligus serangan jantung mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

Uuuuh...rasanya Naruto tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa hari kedepan, karena jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

5. #Pertama

Naruto tahu bahwa ini tidak adil. Pacar pertama Naruto adalah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sudah beratus-ratus kali gonta-ganti pacar, bibir Naruto tidak pernah disentuh oleh bibir lain kecuali oleh bibir milik Sasuke sedangkan, bibir Sasuke pernah disentuh oleh banyak orang berbeda, apa lagi Sasuke itu seorang aktor yang paling banyak dikasih peran adegan 'kissing' sama lawan mainnya. Maka dari itu Naruto sering sekali marah-marah kalau lihat Sasuke deket sama orang lain yang bukan keluarga atau teman-temannya. Tapi, yang tak pernah Naruto tahu adalah cinta pertama Sasuke itu seorang Namikaze Naruto, sehingga dia tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Dobe-nya itu.

6. #Cemburu

"Dobe, dia siapa?" Suatu hari Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil metalik berwarna merah malam-malam, biarpun wajahnya datar tapi nada suaranya itu loooh... serem. Naruto memandang Sasuke.

Twich.

Kedip.

Twich. Twich.

Kedip. Kedip.

Dan berkedip polos.

"Kau cemburu ya teme," tepat. Naruto menebak tepat sasaran.

"Hn." jawab si Uchiha bungsu sambil berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gengsi gitu loh!

7. #Siklus

Konohamaru memandang Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan I-Pad berwarna dark blue miliknya, adik sepupu Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku SD itu terus memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan polos a la anak SD kelas 2. "Suke-nii," panggilan itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari I-Pad miliknya. "Suke-nii tau nggak?" tanya Konohamaru saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Konohamaru kembali membuka mulutnya, bersiap berkata saat melihat onyx Sasuke yang menyiratkan 'apa' itu(?) "Pacaran itu siklusnya ketemuan, pedekate, pacaran, bertengkar, putus. Nah, kalau Suke-nii nggak mau putus sama Naru-nii, Suke-nii harus membuat Naru-nii mengandung saat kalian bertengkar!" kata Konohamaru menggebu-gebu, berhasil membuat Sasuke pokerface.

FIN~

Go-gomen ne~~~ AKU IDENYA MENTOK SAMPAI SINI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! #bows


End file.
